objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gamey Battle 2 - Teams Settled, Moving On!
Return to Gamey Battle. Teams Settled, Moving On! is an upcoming episode of Gamey Battle. Transcript Part 1 There is still a chance to sign up your Gamey into Gamey Battle! Sign up by June 2017! Ice Gamey: Wow, this is the place that Nintendo Switch thingy was talking about! Maple Gamey: What are you talking about? Ice Gamey: You know, that Nintendo Switch thingy. Maple Gamey: Don't you mean Gamepad, y;know, the host of Gamey Battle or whatever? ???: ATTN-HUT!!! (Army Pad walks toward the two) Ice Gamey: Oh great, it's Army Pad...oh wait...(runs off) AAAAAH!!!! Maple Gamey: Look what you done! You just scared the wires out of Ice Gamey! She could be shattered or something! (Ice Gamey shatters off-screen) See?! Army Pad: ...Whatever. (Yoyle Gamey is minding his own business, but steps on a piece of the shattered Ice Gamey) Yoyle Gamey: OWCH!!! Oh my program! Oh my program! (He lands on more Ice Gamey remains) Wait...did Ice Gamey shatter or something? (cut to the Gamey Recovery Center as it revies Ice Gamey) Ice Gamey: OMG! Yoyle Gamey, are you alright! Yoyle Gamey: Wha-what the?! Icy, how did you get here? Ice Gamey: You don't know what an GRC is, do you? (scene cuts to Blue-Cyan Gradient Gamey and Gamey Color) Gamey Color: Oh, great! It's the crazy guy! BC Gradient Gamey: COLORING!! Gamey Color: That is just...whatever! (scene cuts to MLB Gamey, Yoyle Gamey, and Thunder Gamey) MLB Gamey: You two seem to be getting along well, and I don't- Yoyle Gamey: MLBG! Thunder Gamey! Look- (Thunder Gamey falls into a hole) Yoyle Gamey: ...out for the hole... MLB Gamey: Oh my gosh! Don't worry, I'll get Yellow Gamey!! (scene cuts to Yellow Gamey in a flower field) MLB Gamey (off-screen): Yellow Gamey! (he walks on-screen) You gotta help! Yellow Gamey: What is it? I always have time! MLB Gamey: Thunder Gamey is stuck in a hole! Yellow Gamey: Okay then! (runs off-screen) (cut to Popstar Gamey. Army Pad walks by) Popstar Gamey: (sees Army Pad) Oh, hey, Mr. I'm-in-a-rush! Army Pad: 1. I am not in a rush, and 2. it's ARMY PAD YOU LITTLE SON OF A PIXEL!! Popstar Gamey: Whatevs, Army Pad. I heard Thunder Gamey just now fell down in a hole, and Yellow Gamey is here to rescue that guy. Army Pad: Dang it! Best look-see then. (scene cuts to the hole. Yellow Gamey and MLB Gamey are seen. Then, Army Pad walks over and sees Thunder Gamey) Arny Pad: Don't fall down a hole again, soldier! Yoyle Gamey: I tried to warn him, but he fell before I told him not to fall down the hole! Thunder Gamey: For a million times, AP! Don't call me Soldier! Army Pad: Why you- (almost falls in the hole, but then is caught by Yellow Gamey, who pulls him back up) Yellow Gamey: You can thank me later, Sargent. Popstar Gamey: (singing) (to the tune of Die Young) I got some rope of the night like we;re gonna die young! (gives Yellow Gamey the rope) Yellow Gamey: Thanks! Popstar Gamey: (speaking) Yo welcome! Yellow Gamey: (Throws rope, holds on one side) Grab on to the rope! (Thunder Gamey grabs on and is pulled upward) (Thunder Gamey makes it out of the hole) Thunder Gamey: Thanks! Yellow Gamey: Anytime! Esaie Gamey: Bonjour, Jaune Gamey et Army Pad. Je pense que l'hôte est arrivé plus vite que d'habitude ... (Hello, Yellow Gamey and Army Pad. I think the host arrived faster than normal...) Army Pad: What? I don't understand you. Esaie Gamey: Vous savez que je parle Français, n'est-ce pas? Comme je suis Esaie Gamey? (You know I speak French, right? As I am Esaie Gamey?) Yellow Gamey: It's true you know. Gamepad: Sorry-I'm-early-I-had-to-go-and-get-ready-to-host-this-camp! (pants twice) Anyway, now that you guys are all here, we must get on to the important stuff. Gamey Color: Really? Like what? Gamepad: The teams! What better object show or camp can be amazing without teams, silly gooses. Gamey Color: ...I AM NOT A GOOSE! Gamepad: So anyway, I already set up the teams. Team A MLB Gamey Esaie Gamey Gamey Color Ice Gamey Maple Gamey Thunder Gamey Team B Popstar Gamey Blue-Cyan Gradient Gamey Army Pad Yellow Gamey Yoyle Gamey (cut to Yoyle Gamey) Yoyle Gamey: Excuse me, Mr. Nintendo-Switch-Ripoff, but are you sure you are going to put me near Popstar Gamey? I mean, she is kinda ditzy... Popstar Gamey: Aw, come on Yoyle Gamey, it'll be fun! Yoyle Gamey: Okay. Gamepad: And I even give you team names. The first team will be named Team Pixel, and the other will be named Team Circuit. Yellow Gamey: Team Circuit...I like it! Popstar Gamey: (plays I Don't Care on her music player) Gamepad: Now, teams, choose a team captain. MLB Gamey: I have the most experience in this, so obviously, I should be team capta- Maple Gamey: Okay then, Captain MLBG! Yoyle Gamey: Yellow Gamey! Be out captain of this team. Yellow Gamey: That's if BC Gradient can agree on it. BC Gradient Gamey: SURE! Gamepad: The first challenge of the camp is tug of war. You can choose five Gamies to compete against. Don't go against the same Gamey three times though, or else! Army Pad: Or else what? Gamepad: I dunno, it's just...or else. Army Pad: Whatever then. Best take my chances. Gamepad: Also, people watching on YouTube. Do NOT comment who you want to face against! Let the people on Object Show Fanoinpedia decide by commenting on the episode page! Part 2 Coming soon!Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Gamey Battle episodes